Ice Cube
: See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Ice Cube is a female contestant in Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again and Battle for BFDI. In RFVP, she is an alliance member of Pencil's and is currently a team member in the Yoylecakes. In BFMT, she is an alternate member of Pencil's and is currently a team member of the Firm Fruits. In BFST, she's a contestant on Squishy Cherries. In TOM, she has no team, quit the girls' alliance, and had no lines. In TNOH, she was one of the 5 people on team white. In TBFDIWP, she was on Team Yoylecake. Fanfiction 'Object RPG' In Object RPG, Ice Cube is a 2 Star character, starting with 24HP, despite being depicted as fragile. 'Moveset' *'Level 1 -' Cold Breeze. She blows a cold breeze, dealing 3 - 4 damage. It improves her defence by 20%. *'Level 4 -' Shard Spit. She fires some ice shards at her opponents, dealing 6 - 8 damage. 'Names' * Imogen Savage (Opinduver) * Ivy Bourne (KittyFan2004) * Ice cube * Ivanka Czechokiniovich (NLG343) * Isabella Haines (Tamagoyaki) * Ingibjörg Þórirsdóttir (Ze Tossere) * Ingrid Jones (Garagarahebi) * Iris O’Hara (WhiteMatilda16) * Isabella "Icy" Caby * Inez Dacin * Izzy Khenowla (WheeliumThe2nd) * Plushie (ice cube felt plush) * Iyanna McJackson (BalloonFanThatBoialt) Birthdates * May 28, 1993 (Opinduver) * December 29, 1999 (LegoAdam324) * October 25, 2000 (KittyFan2004) * February 28, 2007 (U4Again) * When Icy was made * December 1, 1999 (NLG343) * November 30, 2007 (Pinekones) * October 28, 1989 (Tamagoyaki) * January 1, 1990 (Ze Tossere) * February 2, 1993 (Garagarahebi) * December 25, 1995 (MasterPad773) * August 21, 2005 (TheGamerAlex2004) * ??? (NahuelFire39) * 5,000,000 (WheeliumThe2nd) * December 28, 2005 (BattleForBFDIFan4) * June 5, 1996 (BalloonFanThatBoialt) * December 31, 2026 (EvanVizuett) Where Ice Cube is From * Alexandria, Virginia (Opinduver) * Whitehorse, Canada (U4Again) * Spokane, Washington (KittyFan2004) * Yakutsk, Sakha Republic, Russia (Yellow-Spider-Kitty) * An icebox * Moscow, Russia (NLG343) * Brisbane, Queensland, Australia (Tamagoyaki) * Reykjavík, Iceland (Ze Tossere) * Kelowna, British Columbia, Canada (Garagarahebi) * Goiky * Toronto, Canada (NahuelFire39) * Trondheim, Norway (WheeliumThe2nd) * Colorado, United States Of America (BattleForBFDIFan4) * Objectpolis (EvanVizuett) 'Ethnicity' * English and Slovak (Opinduver) * Filipino (KittyFan2004) * Iceboxian * Russian (NLG343) * German (Tamagoyaki) * Icelandic (Ze Tossere) * English and Finnish (Garagarahebi) 'Religion' * Protestant (U4Again) * Baptist (KittyFan2004) * Unknown, possibly Orthodox (NLG343) * A Cars Life Personality She does not talk much though but she's very vengeful and succeeds in her revenge. She also frequently uses repeated lines over and over, her newest line being in BFDIA 5a when she said: "I WANT TO GO TO MATCH'S DANCE PARTY TOO!". BFAH Ice Cube was the last debuter but didn't get far, as she fell off the balance beam because Steven did. Trivia * She and Leafy are enemies in BFDIA. * Ice Cube is the first character ever to kill someone in an object show. * In BFDI, as described by Leafy answering questions in the ICRC 2.0., Ice Cube dimensions are 8x9x11, she is composed of tap water, and her personality is quiet and revengeful. ** However, these dimensions would made her a cuboid/rectangular prism, instead of a cube, so why isn’t she called “Ice Cuboid” and not “Ice Cube”? * Ice Cube made a cameo in Object Division when Toilet said: "I see". (Icy). * Ice Cube is similar to Suitcase from II for many reasons: **Ice Cube and Suitcase have both wanted to join an alliance. **Both of the two are push-overs. **They are both females. **They are armless. **They have competed in the second season of their respective series. *Ice Cube is the first armless contestant in BFDI to receive a slice of cake. Names In Other Languages * Đá viên - Tiếng Việt * Eiswürfel / Ice-Cube - Deutsche * Buz Küpü - Türk * Cubo De hielo - Español * Glacon - Français * Cub de gheata - Română * アイス・キューブ - 日本語 * Cubetto di ghiaccio - Italiano * Klaki - Íslensku * Ciúb Oighir - Irish Gallery IceCubeJump.png IceCubeStand.png IceCubePose.png Ice Cube 12.png Ice Cube idle.png Ice Cube Side.png Old_Ice_Cube_Body-0.png Ice Cube Isometric.png IcyUglyFace.gif|Ice Cube Licking Herself Ice Cube Cabinet.png ACWAGT Ice Cube Pose.png Ice Cube Pose (1).png Ice Cube Pose.png 201px-Ice Cube Idle.png Worriedish Icey.png BFMT Ice Cube.png|Ice Cube's BFMT Pose Ice Cube with shadow.png|Ice Cube with shadow Weird_ice_cube.PNG|Weird faces Ice Cube. 38. Ice Cube.png Ice Cube Pose 2.png Ice Cube Pose 3.png 1459855115302.png Ice Cube Pose BFDI.png BBFDI-Ice Cube.png Ice Cube AIR.png Icy-0.png Icy Cubes Ballz.png Icy.png Icy Pose.png IcyProfilePicture.png Ice Cube (Eliminated).png Ice Cube (Current).png New Ice Cube Pose.png Ice_Cube_Icon.png|Ice cube with arms Ice Cube pose.png Debut Ice Cube.png IceCubeesssad.png 52. Ice Cube.png|Object Ultraverse Design New_Ice_Cube_Pose_Arms.png|When Objects Work Design Debut Ice Cube.png Icon 28.png Surprised Ice Cube Dance Transparent.gif|Surprised Dancing Trasparent Surprised Ice Cube Dance.gif|Surprised Dancing aic kyoob.png Evil Icey =O.png Worriedish Icey.png Icey's WEIRD yoylecake face.png Ice Cube IDFB.png Battle For Dream Island Ice Cube.png Ice Cube's Pose.PNG 25. Ice Cube.png Icypencyleafy.png Icybfsc.png Ice Cube, Ruby, Pencil, Match, Book and Bubble (Freesmart).PNG Flowericecube.png Ice Cube (episode 1 8).png Ice Cube BFB.png|Ice Cube During in BFB intro IceCube-2.png IceCube-1.png ice cube.svg|ICE CUBE!!! Screenshot 2019-05-31 at 6.png d948f22a3380c825bd363d5fc1004416.png|Ice Cube from Roblox full-2.png|I can't melt! b8c2cfa52355cead1742cfcd7ebbe486.png|IC + ROCKY B507E71A-1130-46F9-9196-858A6CA3849B.jpeg|By BB230 Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds V2 with Shading.png|In Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds as a Deceased 'See Also' Category:Females Category:Armless Category:Constantly Dies Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Heroes Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Characters Category:The Freesmarters Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Substitutes Category:Object Crossovers Category:Contestants Category:Flower Haters Category:Object Division Category:Ice Cube Category:Bubble Wand Fans Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Bleh Category:BFB Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Battle For Dream Island Again Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:IDFB Category:1990's births Category:Battle for Wish Bush Category:BFWB Category:Welsh Characters Category:American Characters Category:British Characters Category:Russian Characters Category:Irish Characters Category:Norwegian Characters Category:Australian Characters Category:Icelandic Characters Category:Canadian characters Category:Jewish characters Category:2000's births Category:Christians Category:A Cars Life Category:BFDI contestants Category:Battle for BFDI Contestants Category:1980's births Category:Battle For Cartoon-all star Island Cartoontown City Category:BFC-asICC Characters Category:Ed Team Category:Freesmart Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:Battle For Dream Island Characters Category:Adorable Category:Cold Category:Clear Blue Category:Cute Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett)